


Wayward Sisters

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pasts, Broken Families, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer's Cage, Michael as young John Winchester, Monster Hunters, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Lauren and Chloe were two regular girls who'd grown up as best friends together, practically sisters, they'd had to, their families were both killed by monsters when they were kids.Hunting was their life now and during one interesting hunt in particular, Lauren and Chloe find themselves face to face with the infamous Winchesters.A few years after the case, the Winchesters contact one of the hunters for help with the British Men of Letters and Lucifer's child.





	1. I think I found a case

**Author's Note:**

> I do have another story Supernatural story but I've discontinued it because I hated my old writing style, so hopefully this story will do just as well or hopefully better.

The hunters life was not one to envy, believe me, we know. It's a guarantee that if you're a hunter, you wish you had a different life, a nice family home with a white picket fence, a dog and a regular job but you'll never have that, once you've seen your first monster, you may as well wish away any thought of a decent future.

Once you're in, there's no way out again, they won't let you out.

Chloe Taylor, was a smart girl, one that didn't trust people so easily which in this world, was a brilliant trait to have. Her life had been fine all the way up until high school, that was when it happened. Chloe had a rather violent argument with her parents, one that she still to this day, wished had never happened. Upon her return from her trip to the adventure club, Chloe and her older brother, Lewis had come home to discover that their family had been slaughtered by what, they wouldn't find out until the future. All they knew, was that their hearts had been eaten.

Lauren's story is a little more complicated, all her life had been filled with hurt, she blamed herself for everything that happened and will continue to in the future. Her heart was filled with so much pain and despair. She'd stay awake all night, praying to a God that she'd come to believe didn't exist for help. Every time she'd believe that life was getting better, something awful would happen and knock her back down again, that's exactly what happened when she met Cole, someone she'd made friends with in her school. Her disbelief in the paranormal made her completely unaware of the fact that he was in fact a vampire, after months of spending time at her house and at school, she'd believed that she'd fallen in love with this charming, suave guy and she'd finally begun to feel happy.

That's when it happened, the day when he mentally and emotionally broke her, he slaughtered her family right in front of her and put her through a torture and pain that no human should have to endure but before he could kill her, two men named Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner rescued her by staking Cole right in front of her. That was the day Lauren refused to fall in love ever again, that was also the day Lauren refused to show how emotional she truly is.

You're probably wondering how two girls that lived completely different lifestyles would meet and become best friends, well Lauren and Chloe both went to the same school and were in the same classes. After Lauren had recovered and was out of hospital, she went back to school, she realised that not only was she enduring bullying for apparently being crazy but this other girl in her class was.

One lunch, Lauren decided to sit with this girl, Chloe Taylor and after sharing her story with Chloe, Chloe exchanged hers.

That was the day that changed both of their lives. That was the day, their research started. That was the day, they started to become hunters.

** Lauren's POV **

Another dusty cheap motel room in America, great. Wellington Ohio this time. Chloe had been hellbent in finding the Skinwalker that killed her family and apparently it was here in America, so we'd both left what was left of our families, back in England in harms way, fun times, right?

I let out a heavy sigh as I flicked through the tv, American TV was so much different to what I was used to back in England, don't get me wrong, I've always wanted to come to America, I just wished it was on better terms like a holiday or something.

"If you sigh any louder, you're going to blow that tv away."Chloe mutters out.

My blue gaze moved to land on her form which was currently sat at the dining table, researching on her laptop which she carries around everywhere with her.

Her dyed black hair was tied back in a tight ponytail out of her face and her chocolate brown eyes were glued on the screen in front of her. She was currently wearing a black vest top with black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm stuck in a crappy motel with crappy tv reception."I backfired to her.

I myself, had my dark brown hair worn down and was currently in some deep blue skinny jeans with a white vest top, my combat boots were currently on the floor beside the single bed that I'd perched myself cross legged on.

"I think I found us a case. I found a news report about a bear attack not far from here."Chloe perks up suddenly, sounding a little more excitable.

"Or, you've just found a random normal animal attack."I counter back.

"Oh yeah because Bears chase you through the woods, smash through your front door, chase you upstairs and then decapitate you."Chloe states out bluntly.

I fell silent at that, letting a heavy and exasperated sigh escape my lips. Why did America have to be full of so many supernatural occurrences. England was so much more peaceful.

"Does this mean I have to get into that ridiculous suit again?"I almost moan out.

"Yes. This means we have to play detective and get information again, how are you not used to this by now? We've been doing this for years."Chloe points out to me.

"Oh I'm used to it, I just hate wearing those stupid suits. I feel uncomfortable in them."

Chloe's face turns blank as she shuts the lid of her laptop and finally turns to land her chocolate brown gaze on mine.

"Remind me again how a suit makes you feel uncomfortable but breaking every law known to man doesn't?"Chloe almost sasses out to me.

"Because breaking the law with our many fake identities and fake credit cards is fun, whereas going to a crime scene wearing something I'd wear to a funeral or wedding makes me feel like some sort of secretary."I respond to her, my tone hinting that I'm deadly serious.

"You make no sense sometimes."Chloe sighs out, shaking her head.

"Our life doesn't make sense."I counter her.

Chloe stood up, grabbing her laptop off of the dining table before heading into the bathroom with her whilst she called.

"Get dressed Lauren."


	2. Investigating the crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Chloe deal arrive at the crime scene of their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More for ya. Thought I'd give ya a Winchester this chapter.

** Lauren's POV **

I finally pulled up outside the crime scene, in my 1969 Dodge Charger and once I'd seen the state of the door, I couldn't help but raise a brow in Chloe's direction.

"Some bear huh?"Chloe joked out to me.

"I mean, it could still be a bear on some serious steroids."I joke back with a smirk crossing my now glossed lips.

"Shut up."Chloe laughed out whilst shaking her head.

We both stepped out of the car, both of us now wearing black suits with our hair tied back in tight buns and lightly applied makeup.

"Holy shit!"I exclaimed, catching a few officers attention and Chloe's.

"What the hell Lauren!"Chloe yell whispered out to me in a lecture.

My eyes were too focused on the beautiful vehicle before my eyes, American muscle had always been my favourite type and this, this was just a well taken care of black beauty.

"Chloe, it's a 1967 Chevy Impala, that's 18 feet of badass right in front of me, let me have this moment."I whined out like a child.

"We have a case, now come on, you're drawing attention."Chloe yell whispered in attempt to catch my attention.

I let my gaze part from the car, to notice that a few officers were staring at me like I was a five year old who had just stolen candy from the store.

With a reluctant pout, I followed Chloe over to the rather disrespectful looking officers.

"Officers."I greeted, clearly my throat in the process.

Both me and Chloe showed our fake ID's in sync, after years of doing this, it had become more of a tradition.

"I'm Detective Lester, this is Detective Collins."Chloe introduces us, using our fake identities."We're here to take a look at the Bear attack crime scene."

"Boy, they sure send a lot of you agents down don't they?"The oldish, male cop counters.

"Excuse me?"I speak up, confused and now slightly worried.

"Yeah, another of your boys are already in there."He replies casually.

I couldn't help but side glance Chloe, my mouth slightly hung open out of confusion.

"Oh."Both me and Chloe casually respond with, in sync.

The officer was now staring at us, his grey eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty, causing his wrinkles to become more pronounced. The tension started to rise and the panic and fear of being caught started to brew inside of me.

"Well, we best go and see if he's found anything then."I break the tension.

I gently nudged Chloe towards the giant broken apart door, it looked ridiculous, there were giant footsteps leading up the stairs, ones that myself and Chloe decided to follow.

"You'd of thought Bigfoot had broke in here, this is absolutely ridiculous. It doesn't make any sense, why do people in the papers fall for this cra--"

My rant to Chloe was cut short once I noticed that we were face to face with an almost abnormally tall man with shoulder length mousy brown hair. He had strong cheek bones and an amazing jawline. He was very buff and he didn't look too bad in a suit either, long story short, he was hot.

He looked as nervous as we did by bumping into each other, maybe he wasn't supposed to be on this case or something.

This man in front of us cleared his throat to break the awkward silence before he gave a polite nod.

"Agents."The man politely greets.

"Agent."Both myself and Chloe respond in sync.

"Find anything interes--"

Before Chloe can ask her question I quickly interrupt her.

"Is that your car outside?"

The man in front of me looks almost dumbfounded by the question, I didn't have to look at Chloe to know that she was rolling her eyes and inwardly facepalming.

"No actually it's my partners."He answers my question anyway.

"Where is your partner? Is he here?"Chloe questions him, her voice laced with distrust.

"No, he's gathering information elsewhere."His reply didn't sound like a lie.

"Well, when you next see him, let him know that Agent Collins likes his car."I carelessly perk up.

An almost amused grin stretches out on this agents face at that, he lets his gaze fall to the ground whilst her rubs his forehead with his thumb before he lifts his head up to meet our gaze's again.

"You're not actual FBI agents are you."The guy works out.

I slowly turned my gaze to look at Chloe, an apologetic yet worried smile crossing my lips when I notice her death glare.

"I'm guessing you're hunters."The man once again, somehow figures out.

"How do you know that?"Chloe's voice is once again filled with distrust towards this stranger.

"Because I'm a hunter too."He announces to us.

I couldn't help the scoff that escaped my lips at the coincidental yet lucky situation we'd found ourselves in.

"God Lauren, you're so damn lucky right now."Chloe exclaims, letting a relieved sigh escape her lips.

"You guys really need to work on this..."The man comments through a half hearted laugh.

"I don't, she does."Chloe bluntly comments in reply, gesturing to me.

"Hey, I just wanted to compliment the guys car. That's no big deal."I defend myself.

"Who are you guys anyway?"The man asks us.

"I'm Chloe Taylor, That's Lauren Dixon."Chloe introduces us.

"Sup."I greet casually.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Sam Winchester."The man introduces himself.

He stretched a hand out and shook both of our hands one by one before returning it back to his side.

"Sam Winchester? Like Sam and Dean Winchester?"I perk up finally.

Chloe raises a brow in my direction, she was now interested by the sudden change of events.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you've heard of us."Sam sighs out softly.

"Actually I've read the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund. So what's your real name?"I counter him with a raised brow and a slight scowl.

"What are you talking about? What books? My name is Sam Winchester..."Sam replies, his voice holding a defensive undertone.

Now it was my turn to be confused by the situation, it didn't make any sense to me but I guess now wasn't really a good time to go into it.

"Look, I don't know what books or who's who but now is really not a good time for you guys to argue about it."Chloe finally breaks the silence.

"She's right, we should probably go somewhere else."Sam agrees with Chloe.

"Fine."I reluctantly agree.

"If you follow me, I'll let you know the details me and Dean have found out about the case."Sam says mostly to Chloe.

"Sounds like a plan."Chloe agrees with him.

This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments.


	3. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets someone new.
> 
> Chloe gets to know the Winchester brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, muse for everything has been low but I'm getting it all back. I have big ideas for this fic.

"I'm telling you Chloe, he's lying to us. I've read the books."I argue once again to my former best friend.

We were just pulling up outside the motel that this Sam guy had led us to, I still didn't trust him for obvious reasons of course.

"Why would he lie?"Chloe muttered out, clearly more in-zoned in her phone than what I was saying.

Once I'd parked the car, I turned to look at her with the biggest bitchface that I could muster.

"Are you really going to ask me that? Take a long hard look at the world Chloe, nobody has ever been truthful or trustworthy."I almost growl out.

A gentle knock on my car's window gripped my attention, causing me to glance out and see Sam offering me an almost convincing gentle smile.

"Listen, you can go out there and chat their socks off if you wish but I'm going for a ride."I respond to Chloe with a heavy sigh leaving my lips.

Chloe's eyes flicked to glance at me, she seemed unsure about my words but if I went in there, a fight could end up occurring and that wouldn't be good for any of us, Chloe must know this.

"Fine. Just text me and let me know that you aren't in trouble."Chloe muttered out to me.

"Done and done."I smirk out to her.

"Don't do anything too stupid..."

And with that, I watched as she climbed out of the car seat and moved to explain to Sam what was happening, I noticed Sam glance my way a few times before they both headed inside the motel room.

** Chloe's POV **

As I followed Sam into the motel room, I was silently hoping and praying that Lauren was wrong for once and that I wasn't being led into a trap.

"Dean?"Sam called out almost immediately as he entered the motel room, calming my nerves a little about the possible lie.

Who I'm assuming was Dean came wondering into the room from what I'm guessing was the motel's bathroom, he was rubbing his hair so I'm guessing he'd been for a shower or something.

This Dean was tall but not as tall as Sam, tanned and he had dark brown hair, captivating green eyes, well structured cheek bones, an incredible jawline and... well, I'm looking far too into this.

"Who's this?"Dean spoke, oh god that voice was so deep...

"This is Chloe Taylor, she's another hunter who's working the same case as us, her partner was with us too but she seems to have errands?"Sam sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah, she said... Lauren said that she had a few things that she needed to take care of."I spoke up, finally broken out of my trance.

"Right... So... did you find anything?"Dean cut straight to the chase, his eyes leaving mine to meet his brothers, he didn't seem like the type to beat around the bush much.

"Actually, yes...check out what I found at the crime scene."

Sam pulled out a hand full of candy wrappers from his pocket, I didn't really know exactly what that meant but I'm guessing Dean did.

"Candy wrappers."Sam deadpanned with an almost bitchface.

"We're dealing with the trickster again, aren't we?"Dean concluded with a wide grin on his lips.

"The trickster?"I finally decided to perk up, indicating my confusion towards the pair.

"They're mischievous creatures, they like to kill people and make a big joke out of it all. They basically just like to cause trouble."Sam explains to me as he's now turned to face me properly.

"Basically, he's a dick."Dean adds on to his brothers words with a deadpanned expression.

** Lauren's POV **

"Another Pina colada."I spoke up confidently to the bar tender.

"Make that two."A male voice spoke up from beside me.

Furrowing my brows, I turned to let my gaze fall on the source of the voice with every intention of biting his head off but once I laid my eyes on him, I found that rather difficult to do.

He had caramel shaded hair, whiskey coloured eyes that were almost staring into my soul. He was short but around my height which was pretty perfect considering I was rather small myself.

Snapping myself out of my little trance once I noticed his mischievous smirk, I finally managed to get myself together and speak up, putting my confident, emotionless facade back on.

"Can I help you?"My tone was filled with sass.

"Actually, I think you can sugar."This male spoke up, that mischief never leaving his eyes for a single moment.

The bartender placed my drink down on the table and the male slid her a few dollar notes whilst giving her a cheeky wink.

"Keep the change."

Boy was this guy a playboy and flirt, I'm definitely out.

"Let me rephrase my sentence. Sling your rook bucko."

And with that, I picked up my glass and started to walk to a empty booth across the bar, as far away from this guy as I could possibly get.

Noticing that he was following me, I realised that he didn't seem to be getting the message. I stopped, turning to look at the handsome male that seemed to be persistently pursuing.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen."

He cut me off, shocking me a little in the process.

"Your friend's new buddies are about to enter a dangerous game, you're good people and I don't want you involved."

"What the hell are you talking about?"I spoke up, furrowing my brows in his direction."You're the creature that killed that man..."

He held up his hands dismissively once he heard me whisper my accusation rather aggressively.

"Before you call me a monster, let me explain to you that I kill the monsters, just like you do."

"You decapitated an innocent man!"I growled out my whispers angrily.

"Okay, first of all..."This man started off.

Suddenly the room seemed to spin and I found myself in an abandoned warehouse, dizzy and struggling to stand. I felt the man grab my shoulders, his eyes seemed to be filled with so much concern it was almost confusing.

I quickly pushed him off of me once I'd managed to recuperate from the transportation, I sent a hardened glare his way.

"What the hell are you? A demon?"I growled out, ready to fight if needs be, despite the odds clearly not being in my favour.

"Lauren, listen-"

My eyes widened at his words before they quickly returned to the hardened glare from before.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Well, Duh.. I've been following you and your little friend since you've been in the area."He states almost as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh good for you, now what the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"Sarcasm laced my tone as I replied.

"I've already told you what I want from you as for who I am, they call me the trickster... or Loki."He replied with that mischievous, untrusting smirk making its way back onto his lips.

With that, I slowly lowered my defences, eyes furrowing at his words that couldn't possibly be true, God's didn't exist, if they did then they'd rule over us instead of hiding away and killing people.

"Loki...the god of mischief? That's impossible."I stated almost as though it was a fact and to me, it basically was.

"Wow, you really are difficult to get through to. Where do you think you all came from? Where do you think all of this came from? Do you think you all just randomly popped up from the ground?"This trickster bit back, this must be a touchy subject.

"Gods aren't real. The GOD isn't real. The angels aren't real. Heaven isn't real."I rant out in response.

A scoff left the others lips at that, he shook his head almost as though he was offended by my words.

"So you believe in hell and demons but not Heaven and the angels?"He summed up with a look of disbelief.

"Demons have made themselves known plenty of times, when do you ever see an angel?"I point out to him.

I watched as he gritted his jaw at me before scoffing and shaking his head once again, his whiskey eyes then looked deep into my own as he took, large exaggerated steps so that he was uncomfortably close to me, looking down into my own blue eyes.

"I've changed my mind about you."

And with a click of his fingers, I found the room spinning around me again.

** Chloe's POV **

"An abandoned warehouse? How original..."I mumbled out as we pulled up outside.

There had been another report of another stupid attack and the address had brought us to this abandoned warehouse.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary..."Sam notes out loud.

"This is the trickster we're talking about...Besides, this is the same address that was on the radio."Dean adds onto Sam's statement.

"Perhaps we should check inside?"I suggest to the pair, it was the obvious thing to do.

I noticed Dean's eyes flick up to meet mine in the rear view mirror before he looked to his brother and started getting out of the car.

I followed suit and watched as the pair went to the trunk of Dean's Impala, they seemed to be grabbing various weapons, mostly stakes though.

They then exchanged a look before gesturing to me to get behind them as we all approached the entrance to the warehouse.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, whispering a countdown before flinging the door open and running straight forward, I followed right behind them, knife raised.

I blinked a few times at what had happened... we... we weren't at the warehouse anymore but... we were in a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving kudos and comments for more.


	4. Doctor Sexy MD and The NUTCRACKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a trip to TV land!

** Lauren's POV **

My eyes darted around aimlessly, noticing the change of scenery as I lay on the floor where I'd fallen due to the frantic spinning of the room.

Where the hell am I?

All I saw was darkness, almost like I'd been thrown into some sort of dark abyss, it was pretty terrifying to be completely honest with you. It's how I saw after death to be since I didn't really believe in heaven.

Attempting to sit up, I realised that my right arm seemed to be broken or sprained from the fall, wincing I moved to hold my injured arm with my left hand.

Suddenly I felt gentle and warm hands on my shoulders and I was lifted up onto my feet, my eyes flicking up to meet the golden whisky eyes that belonged to the same man that had thrown me into this abyss.

Forgetting all about my injury for a moment, I roughly pushed him away with my good arm, hardened eyes focusing on him as I did so, I didn't care how gentle he'd just helped me up, what the fuck was with this guy?

"Get off of me!"I bite out angrily.

"Okay! That was to be expected! Listen sugar, I'm not going to keep you here forever, just until your new buddies agree to play their roles."This Loki character spoke out.

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."His playful voice had suddenly disappeared, making me feel a little uncomfortable now.

I went to open my mouth and contradict him, to tell him that Sam and Dean Winchester weren't real but it all kinda started to make sense now.

"Well! It seems your friends have just entered the game, so I've got to go... Oh! Before I do, just a heads up this place plays on emotional memories that you've hidden away. It's been known to break even the toughest of people."

Before I could call him back the trickster had wiggled his eyebrows and raised his hand, clicking his fingers and disappearing into thin air, leaving me in this eternal darkness... all alone.

** Chloe's POV **

Okay let's recap.

Me, Sam and Dean have just walked into a warehouse and ended up in a hospital, dressed in doctor's uniforms.

Sam glanced at me with confusion written all over his face, I glanced at Dean with the same expression as Sam and Dean looked at us, mimicking us all. We were like some messed up comedy sketch gone wrong.

"What the hell..."Dean finally spoke.

Some female nurses walked our way, nodding their heads at Sam and Dean, flicking their eyelashes in a flirtatious way.

"Doctor."They both spoke at the same time as they passed by.

"Doctor?"Myself and Sam spoke up confused.

Dean seemed more interested in what he was wearing because he didn't seem to respond to the two women.

Turning around, Dean opened the door that we'd just come from only instead of showing the outside world, we were greeted with two people moaning and making out in a janitors closet, causing Dean to awkwardly and slowly close the door once again.

Deciding to just start walking, the extremely confused three of us started on our mission which got interrupted about two footsteps in as a random lady walked over and firmly slapped Sam across the face.

"Ow!"Sam exclaimed.

"Seriously?"The girl spoke over dramatically.

My mouth hung open at this point whilst Dean's eyes were wider than dinner plates, I couldn't decide if I should be concerned or amused by all of this. It was like we were in a TV soap.

"What?"Sam responded to the girl, clearly confused.

"Seriously? You're brilliant you know that? And a coward. A brilliant coward."This Lady continued to spew her bullshit.

"Uh... what are you talking about?"Sam replied awkwardly.

That's when he received another slap across the face from this mad woman. I was kinda feeling sorry for him at this point, it was obvious that the slapping was pissing him off.

"As if you don't know."Is all the lady says before she storms off down the halls.

"Well then. She obviously has issues."I blurt out a little louder than intended.

Dean was wearing some unreadable smirk as he watched her storm down the halls of the hospital.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"I question the smaller brother.

"I don't believe this."Dean mutters out with that smirk now being replaced with a smile.

"What?"Sam questions before I can, his tone of voice showing that he's clearly still pissed off.

"That was Doctor pickleo."Dean spoke like he was some sort of fan boy.

"Who?"Both me and Sam say in unison.

Dean started walking forward, almost like he was following that looney lady, causing me and Sam to exchange looks before following after him.

"Doctor Ellen Pickleo. The sexy yet earnest doctor. That-"

Dean was cut off as something caught his eyes, making him come to a complete stop. Suddenly, he turns around and looks at us, freaking out as he gestures to name on the wall above what looked to be the reception area.

"Seattle mercy hospital."Dean exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows, pulling the most confused face that I've ever pulled in my life as I stared at this fanboying Winchester.

Sam quickly stepped forward, making his brother look him in the eyes as he started to speak in a serious tone of voice.

"Dean. What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Doctor get ups, th- the sexy intern, the "seriouslys" it all makes sense."Dean makes it sound like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, it all makes sense to you maybe but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."I awkwardly chuckle out.

"Chloe."Sam gives me a warning bitchface.

"What? I'm being honest."

"Dean. What all makes sense? What's going on?"Sam questions his brother, ignoring me for now.

"We're in Doctor Sexy MD."Dean exclaims like the fan boy he seems to be.

** Lauren's POV **

The voices... all I could here were voices, whispering and taunting, no matter how much I tried to cover my ears I couldn't block them out.

The darkness, it somehow seemed to get darker, making my breathing become heavier.

It was like that feeling you'd get when you were a child going to get a drink in the night, you'd have that feeling on the stairs or in the front room that something was watching you and was about to grab you, so you'd run and try to escape but in here, there was nowhere to run, there was no feeling of safety.

** Chloe's POV **

Okay so things escalated a little out of hand, firstly we found out Dean was a fan of this shit show we were trapped it and then Dean became like a super fan and thought he'd seen his man crush Doctor Sexy, then he realised it wasn't doctor sexy because he wasn't wearing cowboy boots, then it turned out that this Doctor Sexy was actually The Trickster who talked some crap and boasted about his creation....

...

Then shit hit the fan and Dean got shot by some shit head now, me and Sam were in the operating theatre, not even using the usual surgical utensils but using the basic necessary's needed to remove the bullet.

"Alcohol."Sam ordered me.

I quickly grabbed the rubbing alcohol and poured it onto some cotton wool, looking over at the wound.

"This is going to sting like a bitch."I pre warned Dean in advance.

"I don't care Chloe just get it over and done with."Dean spoke whilst audibly taking a deep breath.

I glanced over at Sam who offered me a nervous smile as I gently stroked the alcohol drenched cotton wool over the open wound, cleaning it before I held it there, keeping pressure on the wound whilst Sam used some tweezers to pick the bullet out.

Not too long later, Sam had managed to sew the wound back up without much of a problem, then again if they're anything like me and Lauren, they must be used to dealing with each other's wounds.

"Is it done?"Dean spoke up from where his face was in the hospital bed's head hole.

"Yeah. It's done."Sam confirmed.

Cheering erupted making me jump right out of my skin, I looked around and realised that all of the... cast... people... were surrounding the operating theatre.

"What the actual hell?"I spoke up confused.

"I wish I knew."Sam whispered back to me.

Soon the cheering seem to change into chanting and what sounded like the banging of drums mixed with music began to play.

"What is that? What's happening?"Dean panicked from where he was on the bed.

Our entire surroundings suddenly changed, they looked like some sort of game show.... A Chinese or maybe Japanese game show?

Sam and Dean were strapped into some sort of machine with a device aimed right at their crotches whilst I seemed to be sat by some sort of buzzer with some type of helmet on.

Your traditional overly enthusiastic  game show host walked down between Sam and Dean, speaking what sounded like Japanese and air fisting.

"Let's a play, NUTCRACKER!"He exclaimed to the audience.

Me, Sam and Dean all exchanged looks to show we didn't have a fucking clue what was happening anymore.

"Sam Winchester, Anata ga jibun no kyōdai ni eranda akuma no namae wa nanideshita ka?" _(What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?)_

Sam looked extremely confused since he had no idea what this host had just asked him.

"Countdown."The host orders for the 20second countdown to start.

"Uh... what? What am I supposed to say?"Sam quickly asks Dean.

"What? You think I'm supposed to know?"Dean counters back to him.

"Do you know?"Sam yells over to me.

"Does it look like I speak Japanese?"I counter back to him.

Sam leans down following the TV host as he attempts to somehow communicate with him.

"Uh I don't understand, I uh don't know Japanese."

"Anata ga jibun no kyōdai ni eranda akuma no namae wa nanideshita ka?"

Sam looks over to Dean, throwing his hands up in the air as he does so.

"What? Is he screwing with me I can't speak Japanese."

I couldn't help but feel a little bad about this because from my little corner I was finding this hilarious.

Soon the alarm went off signalling that Sam had ran out of time, causing the audience to boo for a brief moment.

"Kotaeha... Ruby. I'm sorry Sam Winchester."

The whole audience booed for a brief moment before the host pulled a funny face and they started laughing again.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"Sam questioned frantically, confused by the host.

Sam looked over to Dean who shrugged showing that he didn't have any idea either.

The host started walking over to me making me grow nervous and once he reached me, he stood by the button that was in front of me.

"Botanwoosu Chloe." _(press the button Chloe.)_

"Uh... what?"I mumbled out confused.

Suddenly, the helmet that was attached to my head sent bolts of electricity through my brain, giving me a mild electroshock.

"Botanwoosu Chloe."

This time he was pointing at the button in front of me which I slowly reached my hand out and pressed.

Suddenly, the device that Sam was attached to whizzed up and smacked him full pelt in the balls. Dean's eyes widened and he started biting onto his index finger, feeling Sam's pain as he watched his brother, arched over holding onto his balls.

"WHOOOAAAA NUTCRACKER!!!"The TV host yelled out.

"SAM! I AM SO SORRY!"I yelled out immediately.

"Sammy?"Dean awkwardly called out to his brother who's face was red from pain."Are you okay?"

The TV announcers went off to do some advertisements for some shrimp chips as Sam turned to look at Dean, not even answering his question.

I noticed how Dean's eyes widened once he realised that he was stuck to the same device that Sam was.

Loud banging came from behind us all, signalling that someone else was coming through the doors.

"Oh great, now what?"Dean mumbles out.

The doors fly open and a man walks in, dressed in a long brown trenchcoat with a blue tie and black suit pants. His hair was a dark shade, it was hard to tell what colour due to the lighting and he had bright blue eyes.

"Cas?"Dean's voice signals that he's finding this hard to believe.

Well, the Winchesters seem to know him.

"Is this another trick?"Sam asks the man before us.

"No it's me, Uh, what are you doing here and who is she?"Cas questions the brothers.

"Uh, Cas that's Chloe."Sam introduces and I'd of waved if it wasn't for the fact my hands were tied down.

"Us? What are you doing here?"Dean exclaims out.

"Hello."This Cas firmly greets me before turning his attention back to the Winchesters."Looking for you, you've been missing for days."

"Days? Lauren's going to be wondering where the hell I am!"I exclaim out from my chair.

"Cas, you need to get us the hell out of here!"Sam exclaims along with me.

I couldn't help but be confused on how he could do that, was he a demon maybe? Or some sort of wizard?

"Right. Let's go."Cas speaks up.

He raises his hands ready to click and get us out of here but before he can he vanishes into thin air.

"No, No, No, No!"The TV host speaks up, leaving us all very confused."Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angels."

I felt myself choking on my own saliva at that, angel? What! No way do they exist.

"Angel?!?"I exclaim from my seat.

My wide brown eyes landed on Sam and Dean who just simply shrug at me in response.

"It's a long story."Is all Dean says in response.

The crowd start up cheering again once the host pulls out some more cards from his pocket.

"Dean Winchester."The TV host reads out, making Dean's eyes widen in realisation that he's next."Anata no onīsan ga umarete inai baai, anata no hahaoya to chichioya wa mada ikite imasu ka? Countdown!" _(Would your mother and father still be alive if your brother was never born?)_

"W-What do I do? What do I do! I don't want to get it in the nuts!"Dean starts to freak out.

"Uh... Uh, I don't know..."Sam mutters out.

"Chloe! I swear if you press that button and I get it in the nuts I'm going to personally kill you."Dean yells over to me.

"Hey! If I don't press the button, I get electrocuted!"I yell right back at him.

"GETTING IT IN THE NUTS IS MORE PAINFUL!"Dean yells back.

"Wait!"Sam interrupts.

"What?"Dean questions him.

"I played a doctor."Sam mutters out.

"What?"Dean counters once again.

"In Doctor sexy, I played a doctor. I operated."Sam points out.

"So?"Dean raises his voice slightly, noticing the time.

"So I played the role the trickster wanted me to play! So maybe we should go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"With the game! We're on a game show, so maybe you should just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?"

"In Japanese! Yeah."

"I don't know how to speak Japanese!"

"Try!"

"Damn it!"

Dean slams his hand down on the button just as the timer reaches 0.

The TV host wonders over to the very frightened looking Dean, awaiting his answer.

"Kotaeha 'hai'desu ka?" _(The answer is yes?)_

"Hai?" _(Yes?)_

"Hai?"Dean seemed sceptical about his own answer.

I was biting lip, awaiting the instruction to press the button, Dean was staring at the device, waiting to be smacked in the balls when...

"DEAN WINCHESTER, NUTCRACKER CHAMPION!"

Confetti was everywhere as they announced that Dean had just won the game.

"How the hell did you do that?"I asked him.

"I have no idea..."Dean mumbles out.


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets company in the darkness and learns a few things about the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are liking this because I have a lot of good ideas for it!

** Lauren's POV **

All I could think about whilst I lay there on the floor of this never ending dark abyss was the man that had sent me here and his wings, those four, enormous breathtaking, golden wings. I hadn't said anything about them in the bar because I just thought perhaps he was doing something to make me hallucinate and now that he's said he's Loki, perhaps I'm not wrong. Maybe it was an illusion.

Still, something doesn't seem right and there's just something about him that seems...familiar?

The voices, they'd finally stopped and changed to some familiar song.... it just kept playing like it was on loop, even covering my ears didn't seem to block it out.

My eyes glanced around at the darkness and I noticed an unfamiliar man was now stood within the  darkness with me, gazing around in complete confusion, he had his back turned to me so I couldn't see his face.

He was rather tall, not as tall as Sam and Dean but definitely taller than that Loki character that had thrown me and assumably him in here. He had dark brown hair, almost black and he seemed to be wearing a suit with a light brown trenchcoat over the top.

The music had seemed to quieten down a little since his arrival, something which I was thankful for since I thought I was going to end up deaf if it lasted any longer.

"He threw you in here too huh?"I spoke up to the guy.

As soon as he turned around I was met by sparkling blue eyes, a strong jawline and furrowed brows, he looked very confused, I don't really blame him.

"Where exactly is here?"His voice was deep and gravely.

"No idea, wherever this Loki has thrown us."I reply with a heavy sigh.

I slowly pushed myself up off of the floor and moved over to him, it felt pretty strange to be walking on complete darkness. My approach seemed to make this guy stiffen, he didn't seem very trusting...once again, I don't really blame him.

"Loki?"The man replied, his gravely voice laced in confusion.

"Yeah, small cute guy around my height, four giant golden wings, whiskey coloured eyes, blondey brown hair. Possibly a God."I give my description to this stranger.

"Wings? That doesn't seem accurate. God's don't have wings."He quickly states.

"Well... he had wings...four of them to be exact and I've gotta tell ya, marvel have that guy's design all wrong."I joke out with a soft chuckle leaving my lips.

The man's eyebrows somehow furrow further in what appears to be confusion to my words, his head tilting slightly to the side like a puppy would do.

"I...don't understand that reference. What is a marvel?"He questions me curiously, causing my jaw to drop slightly.

"Wow..."I was actually at a loss for words."How can you not know what Marvel is?"

"I don't really understand the purposes of the many different forms of "entertainment" as the humans call it. For example, this music that keeps continuously playing on loop, it just sounds like pointless noise to me."

His words only fuelled my confusion, this man spoke like he was from a completely different time.

"Who the hell are you?"I spoke up softly, my voice gentle despite my choice of words.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."

I simply blinked as I stared at him, trying to figure out if this guy was messing with me or not. Maybe this was Loki messing with me after what I'd said to him earlier on the subject, either way, a soft chuckle left my lips at his words, fuelling his confusion.

"Very funny...now, who are you really?"My voice was filled with slight worry now.

His head tilted at me once again, his eyes were filled with so much seriousness, it was actually scaring me.

"I just told you."Castiel spoke up, causing me to noticeably gulp.

"That's impossible, you can't be an angel. They don't exist, if they did then there wouldn't be as much darkness in the world as there is."I argue back with my own beliefs.

"I believe you've never read the bible. Angels are soldiers. Warriors of god. We are not what your world now chooses to believe we are. We are not errand runners, we don't come down here to perform miracles."Castiel's words are quiet harsh but it actually made sense.

Glancing down to the floor, I avoided his powerful blue gaze and focused on the rather compelling darkness, it seemed a lot more interesting than getting lectured by a possible angel.

"Anyway, since you seem to be aware of the supernatural, I should probably inform you that this doesn't seem to be the work of Loki. It's something-"

My eyes widened as I watched Castiel get dragged into the darkness beneath him by leaking, shadowy black hands that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Uh... trenchcoat dude?"I called out to the air.

** Chloe's POV **

Great we were on some stages sitcom now, yeah because I've always totally wanted to be on stage.

I watched as Sam lead the half naked lady out of the door and I simply raised my eyebrows at the pair.

"Guys, I think we're going to die in here."I deadpan, causing the audience to chuckle and me to frown at their chuckles.

"Yeah seriously... how long do we have to keep doing this?"Dean questions the pair of us.

"I don't know... maybe forever."Sam mutters out in reply, the audience start clapping and laughing at that.

"I don't wanna be in here forever."I half whisper, half yell to the brothers."I don't wanna die in here."

The audience burst into fits out laughter at that causing Dean to pull a bitchface and raise his hands up at the group of people.

"How is that even Funny?"He questions them all."Fricking vultures."

"Communicating with the audience, nice move Dean, you'll be doing Christmas pantomimes in no time."I joke out in a whisper to him, causing Sam to snort at the mere thought of his brother in panto.

"Shut up Chloe."Dean simply mumbles back to me.

Suddenly, the trenchcoat wearing man comes through the door, beaten up and looking out of breath, the audience begin clapping at his presence.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?"I exclaim at the sight of him.

"Are you okay?"Dean questions who I now assume is an angel.

"I'm not Jesus, I'm Castiel and I don't have much time."Castiel corrects me causing me to stare off and mentally facepalms at the fact he didn't get the Jesus term.

"What happened?"Sam repeats my question.

"I was with a girl somewhere and then I ended up somewhere else but I got out."Castiel explains to us in his own way.

Dean looked very confused and he glanced at me but I was still trying to work out how he didn't get the term I'd used.

"You don't think the trickster got your partner do you?"Dean suggests to me.

"She went to run errands, its possible that he may have got the jump on her."Sam agrees with his brother.

"Lauren's not stupid enough to fall for his tri- actually never mind, she can sometimes be like a kid being bribed with candy if the bribe is good enough."I mutter away to myself.

"Listen to me!"Castiel suddenly exclaimed."Something is not right, this thing is a lot more powerful than it should be."

"What thing? The trickster?"Dean questions Castiel.

"If it is a trickster."Castiel states.

"Wait... what?"I mutter out, lost on what they were talking about.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"Sam seemed to be lost too.

Our eyes all widened as Castiel was suddenly thrown across the room and into the wall, making him fall upon impact.

This "Trickster." Then came prancing through the door causing me, Sam and Dean to all back up a little away from him.

"Hello! Thank you! Thank you very much!"The trickster greeted the crowd who were going crazy over his arrival.

"What a drama Queen."I mumble out to myself, causing both Sam and Dean to snort.

Castiel got up off of the floor, his mouth now duct taped over as if to silence him from saying who he really was.

The trickster walked through the door, closing the door behind him and waving at the crowd who were screaming louder than before, it was like he was a guest star and the crowd were just eating it up. He then stopped and turned to look at Cas who's eyes were widened like dinner plates.

"Hi Castiel!"He exclaims with a big, shiteating grin.

Suddenly, his face turned serious and with a wave of his hand, Castiel was gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	6. A dark memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness starts to mess with Lauren's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've just moved and I haven't had any wifi, I hope this is good.

**Lauren's POV**

Hell, that's where this Loki had sent me, there was no other possible explanation for this place.

As soon as that trenchcoat guy had disappeared, the darkness had somehow managed to manifest itself after my memories, making me watch back on every bad mistake I'd ever made, going right back to my childhood, seeing my family again hurt more than anyone could ever possibly understand.

And this memory that was playing out right in front of my eyes in this current moment, was the worst of all and I was forced to sit and watch it play out.

No matter how much I covered my ears with my hands, no matter how much I squeezed my eyes tightly shut... nothing blocked it out of my senses, nothing.

 _"I don't understand Cole."_ My timid voice echoed throughout my mind. _"Why are you doing this?"_

I could still feel the irritating scratch of the rough ropes which constricted and burned into my wrists which were held down to the arms of the chocolate brown oak chair.

My brown hair was messy and strands were stuck to my dampened face which had previously been streaming with tears from the torture which had only just subsided, the evidence still evident from the large blood leaking gashes and large, purple bruises which littered my fatigued form.

The charming, dark haired, dark eyed vampire paced around my form, cockily twirling a dagger in his hand before he came to a stop, directly in front of my form, his index finger extending to rest under my chin which he almost gently lifted up so that my blue eyes met his gaze.

 _"You're not supposed to understand darling, in fact, I don't expect you to understand."_ His posh, olden British tone met my ears once again, causing me to internally die all over again.

"Please, stop! I can't go through this again, Loki you win! Please don't make me watch this again."My broken voice called out to whoever that whiskey eyed creature was from earlier as I continued to attempt to cover my ears, eyes squeezed firmly shut.

 _"As for why I am doing this, for fun of course and simply because I can. There's not a thing you or anyone else can do about it...Now! On to the exciting part of tonight's entertainment~"_ Cole's voice continued to draw on, confirming that nobody was answering my desperate pleas _._

"Please..."I begged in desperation, trying one more final time for any sort of response from anyone, I'd never felt more helpless and alone in my entire life.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ The croaky voice of my past self questioned out of confusion of her current situation.

Two chairs were rolled in, one containing my already disabled mother from her previous job at a care home which had caused her to do damage to her back and neck, making her basically immobile and the other containing my very pissed off father who was clearly out of his depth in this one. Both were gagged and blindfolded.

 _"No...Cole, please don't."_ My past self's voice quickly begged out, fearing the worst which she had every right to do.

 _"And why shouldn't I? Give me a darn good reason not to."_ Cole's voice practically demanded.

_"Because they don't deserve this, they didn't do anything wrong."_

I could of slapped my past self right there and then for being so stupid and thinking that excuse would actually get through to him, I was so naive back then it was pathetic.

 _"And I care why exactly?"_ His voice was laced with pure amusement, evident by the scoff which followed soon after.

_"Please, I'll do anything."_

If it was possible, I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter, pulling my legs up to my chest and cocooning into myself for some sort of comfort and security.

His fingers trailed from underneath my chin, up to my cheek where to dwelled and gently stroked down as he leaned in, his lips only centimetres from my own.

_"A pathetic human like you couldn't give me anymore than you already have. I've taken everything that I need from you and that's including a good food supply."_

Hearing my own whimpers from fear made me internally hate myself for being so weak in such a situation, I could've prevented all of this.

That was when he stepped away from me, moving to stand behind my father, sending a quick, careless and cocky wink my way as crouched down to my fathers, level with his neck. He offered me once last glance before he wasted no time in sinking his teeth into my fathers throat. There was nothing I could do to stop me from hearing his groans and screams in pain as the blood was quickly drained from his body at a rapid rate, draining the life from his being and leaving him a lifeless, limb corpse. It made my skin crawl, every fibre of my being breaking to pieces all over again as pain wrecked through my body at a violent rate.

And then he repeated it on my mother, draining her like she was nothing but a piece of meat from a delicious Sunday dinner.

 _"No, no, no.._."I heard my voice crack out, barely audible from the violent attack of emotions that I was suffering in the past and the present.

I was completely unaware of the other presence who was currently with me in the presence, now witnessing this emotional break down and watching my past unravel right before his eyes.

 _"Well that was delicious~"_ The mocking tone commented out as he made his way back over to my past self, not bothering to wipe his mouth.

His eyes seemed to find a whole new lease of life as my slumped head slowly raised so that my tear filled, icy gaze could glare up at him and let's just say, if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under, salted and burned.

I remember that moment better than any other, that was the moment I'd made several promises to myself and the first on that list was making sure that I killed him.

_"Well, well, well... what is this? Such anger, such darkness in those pretty little eyes of yours. There's so much evil, I think even the devil could fall in love with them."_

He was mocking, once again but it was true, there were no pure thoughts going through my mind at that moment, there was nothing but a dark pit, all the love and happiness I'd previously had towards life had been sucked right out of me.

That was the moment I'd died.

_"I tell you what darling, I'll strike you a deal. You let all of this go and be a good girl and I'll turn you and make you like me. How does that sound?"_

A scoff of pure disbelief left my lips as my eyes focused on the vampire before me, an almost sadistic laugh left my lips as my head fell back in the chair.

_"After everything you've done to me. Manipulated me, tortured me over and over again and then you use my parents as a personal food bank right in front of me and now you expect me to join you?"_

_"Indeed I do. Now, what is your answer?"_

_"Oh I have an answer for you but you're not going to like it."_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_"My answer is, I hope you burn in hell. I hope they gut you, boil you, decapitate you, stretch you, impale you and do to you every sick thing imaginable until you're begging, pleading, crying and kissing the devils ass for mercy."_

Just as those words left my past selfs lips, the scene disappeared and fell silent leaving me back in the never ending darkness and completely unaware of the company behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


End file.
